My Baby Forever
by nemo32
Summary: When tradgety stirkes Chandler doesn't know which path to take, he is torn between memories of his past and what happened now, will he help her, will he forgive her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.

Dear, Journal June 24

I try, I really do. I know I am not perfect but what do I do. We fought…again. I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I know I am not the perfect Mom but love him I really love him! I wasn't there and that was a mistake. Maybe I should give up. No I cant let my self do that. But how do I get my hansom baby to forgive me for all those years.

As Chandler read these word he felt that maybe he should forgive her he wanted to cry and come to her but he thought of all the things that she had done wrong and he didn't. Then he turned the page and read on.

Hey People. Who's letter, why is Chandler so upset. Well R&R please.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters unfortunately do not belong to me.

"I honestly don't want to go, but me and my stupid head said yes," Chandler scolded. It was his mother's Birthday and she had invited him as well as Monica over for dinner.

"Well Hun I am sorry to burst your bubble, but your not stupid. And I know she isn't he perfect mom, actually she is hardly a mom, but we said yes and we will go and come back, so come on lets get ready and just go," Monica was trying to reassure him but she herself didn't really want to go.

They got ready to go and then they were off.

They reached His mom's house. And Chandler wasn't sure what to feel whether he should be mad at how his mom screwed up so many times, should he be sad that they didn't have any past memories. Or should he be happy that they are having dinner together.

No matter what he felt there was . no turning back now.

They rung the door bell, as they were standing there Monica was thinking we'll do this thingy put some nice smiles on and go home and then his mom opened the door and she welcomed them in and then there Chandler saw his dad too.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me

"Uh…dad….nice to see you," Chandler said out loud but in his mind he was thinking, Oh my god my dad too!

"Hello," Monica said politely. "Well dinner will be about 5 more minutes, why don't you guys go make yourself comfortable and then we'll eat," said His mom.

"How can we be comfortable," Chandler mumbled. "What's that Honey," his mom asked.

"Just clearing my throat," Chandler lied.

As they were walking to the dinner table, Chandler felt more uncomfortable then ever before.

DING the timer went off. "Well, Dinner is done, so lets eat," said Nora as she was carrying food to the table.

.Monica looked at Chandler and she felt sorry for him, he was sitting their with the sweat dripping off his forehead.

"Oh here you go….m…mo..mm…mom." He squeezed the words out giving her a present.

"Thank you." Through out dinner there was a limited amount of conversation. But then again there wasn't much to say. With Chandler almost never seeing his mom and his dad dressed up as a girl and gay.

"You could of just said No I don't want to come but being here and acting like that!" Said Chandler's mom as she threw down her fork.

They all stared at her with puzzled looks. "I can see you don't want to be here, but I am asking one night Chandler one night, and out of all those nights, my birthday."

"Well maybe I would be more nicer if you'd start being A MOM!" Chandler fought back.

Then she ran off into the bathroom.

"What did I say?" Chandler said. He didn't get it she wanted him to forgive her for all her screw up mistakes but you cant just forget stuff like that Chandler was thinking to himself.

He was angry that she was getting blamed him for coming! Then he ran off to his old room and Monica followed him.

"Chandler, sweetie maybe we should just go," said Monica. "Oh my god, what did she do?" Chandler asked out loud. As he got into his room and it was messed up he squinted and tried to make out what things were. "I think that's my bed under all that clothes," he joked.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me

Chandler pushed all the clothes off his bed and sat there. Monica was sitting beside him with her head leaning on his shoulder. It had been about 20 minutes and Chandler didn't understand why he just sat there. He didn't understand why he felt so calm instead of being furious and storming out.

"I'm going to go the bathroom," said Monica. Chandler realized that his mom was in the bathroom and Monica was going to the bathroom.

(A\N: next two paragraphs written by jennyblueEyes)

As Monica walked down the hallway to the washroom, she thought of Chandler. It had definitely been an interesting evening. She wished they could just work things out. That would be pretty hard considering they can't even have a civilized conversation. She felt sorry for Chandler but maybe he could a bit more forgiving with Nora. _But then again, _she thought, _Nora did kind of mess up his whole childhood. That would be a pretty hard thing to forgive. _The thought that Nora was still in the washroom never even crossed her mind as she pushed open the white wooden door.

The sight in the bathroom made Monica scream. She wasn't even aware that she was screaming Chandler's name until she felt him beside her and heard his gasp as he witnessed the distressing scene before them. She didn't look up at him for her eyes were fixated on the unconscious body of Nora Bing sprawled on the bathroom floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me

"OH MY GOD," Chandler broke the science. Monica ran out of the washroom as fast as she could, Chandler didn't know why his wife would just decide to run away at a time like this. He bent down to check her pulse, to see if she was still breathing. Her neck was very cold. "That can't be a good sign," Chandler said. He pushed up against her neck, and he couldn't feel anything. He quickly grabbed her hand and but his thumb on her wrist. He let out a sigh of relieve. he felt her pulse but it was very faint and wasn't beating at a slow rate.

Chandler heard the sirens of the ambulance, and then Monica came back into the room. "Well she isn't..dead," Chandler said to Monica but still looking at his mom. Then she turned to him and she wiped a tear rolling down his face. "I am so sorry Chandler," Monica said. She could feel Chandler's pain, his sorrow and Chandler knew he felt that way but he was amazed to see he still loved her, and he cared about her, and he was hoping she still loved him.

There was a big boom as the paramedics entered the house. They didn't ask to many questions, they were in a rush to get her to the hospital. They went outside and as his mom was laying there looking lifeless as the paramedics were getting her into the ambulance. Chandler began to cry again, he was also scared. Like what if she gets brain damage or amnesia or how dare he think it...what if she... dies. Chandler looked at Monica with her eyes also filled with tears. Then he looked st his dad and he wasn't crying, he could see his dad was sad. "WAIT," Chandler yelled at one of the paramedics, "When will we find out what is wrong, what happened, I want to make sure my _mom _will be ok. Chandler felt good as he said mom, for the first time when he said those words it wasn't like the other times this time it felt right and good to say it. "Well were going to do some tests and we'll contact you tomarrow but there's no use coming to the hospital now because we have no information yet but we think she exprienced a majour heart attack," explained the paramedic as he jumped in the ambulance, drove off and leaving Chandler.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me

"Babe, are you ok?" Monica knew Chandler was worried. "Uh? Oh we should just go," Chandler just walked to the car and got in, waited for Monica to get in, and drove home. The whole way he didn't say anything but the radio was on to keep Monica "company". As they were driving Chandler started to cry but he still didn't express his emotion out loud but his worry ness and sadness was eating away at him inside.

They got to the apartment, walked up the stairs. "Hey man how did dinner go?" Joey curiously asked. Chandler ignored him and walked into the apartment. "Not now Joe, I'll explain tomorrow," Monica said following Chandler.

Chandler was already in bed when Monica walked in. "Sorry Mon, Its just it's hard and this voice in my head keeps reminding me how the last words I ever said to her were " If you'd start being a Mom, and it's…. "Shhhhhh," Monica hushed him up. "I am going to be honest with you, My dad or mom have never really experienced any strokes, heart attacks and stuff like that, and I know my parents were there for me, well kind of they were more there for Ross, but basically I am very lucky to have parents who love me and care for me, but Hun," She paused for a second and looked at him, with a look full of love and kindness then she continued, " I am here for you, You can talk to me and I am here for you, We are here for each other," She finished her little speech.

Chandler smiled at her. He got out of the bed and walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "I do know you're here for me." Then he looked at her, and he leaned in and he kissed her and she kissed him back. At that moment when he was holding her and kissing her, all his pain went away, he loved her more than anything in the world. Monica felt like she was like a kid in grade 6, with a crush, as he was holding her knees were weak.


End file.
